


Imprisonment

by dracoglacies



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Imprisonment, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: Awakening without her sight and also naked wasn't how Chris imagined today would go.
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa/Yukine Chris
Kudos: 24





	Imprisonment

Calm down.

Chris forced herself to breathe, filling her lungs with oxygen and keeping the panic at bay. Still, her sight remained dark as she blinked, feeling the fabric pressing against her eyes each time. Her hands were fine, although they seemed to be… encased in some sort of pouch. One that wouldn’t let her have the fine control one would get from having multiple digits. She shivered slightly as she listened to the hum of the AC, running somewhere and ensuring the room’s temperature stayed constant- wait, she was naked.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, surely coloring them red if she could see herself. Ugh, no matter, she had to find a way to get this stuff off her- She lifted her head, hearing footsteps.

“Shouldn’t we have put this before we left her there?” A deep voice said, one that sent a shiver down Chris’ spine.

“No, this will make her able to focus on it more… and we’ll get the delight of forcing her to stay put.” Another one, lighter but more dominating in tone.

They were opening the door, and Chris nervously backed off from the creaking sound. Her heart thumped in her ribs, those voices sounded familiar, really familiar… “What are you two planning!” She immediately snarled though, trying to push away the flash of fear that had appeared first. Because that couldn’t be possible-

“Feisty, feisty.” The lighter voice laughed, and Chris could feel her stomach dropping at that melodious laugh. No… “Now are you going to be a good girl and stay put, or do I have to…  _ punish _ you?”

Any words Chris might have said in response choked the moment she heard that, her head shaking at once. Memories assailed her, phantom touches that left her whimpering and withdrawing back-

“Sssh… it’s okay, it’s okay.” No hands came upon her, but the voice continued to gently talk to her. “You’re a good girl.”

“Yes you are a good girl. It’s okay, trust us.”

They both were trying to soothe her and… and it kind of worked. Her breathing started to deepen, the memories slowly receding. Yet they were still there, hidden deep inside her psyche, and ready to come back whenever something triggered her. “Y-yes…” She whispered out, feeling a bit breathless still but… she could focus back.

“Yes, what? Don’t you remember what you should call us, hm?” The playful tone was back, and the other party seemed content to stay silent, letting her companion decide on what to do.

She shuffled in place, not wanting to say it yet. A gloved hand came to touch her blindfold, before moving down and caressing Chris’ skin. She shivered, the touch gentle and yet… it sent warmth across her body, towards her stomach.

“You are a good girl, right?” The deeper tone suddenly whispered, right next to Chris’ ears and she had to choke back the squeal she almost let loose. Another, rougher hand touched Chris’ body, stroking the exposed skin with care. “If you don’t say it, we won’t continue to the next stage, you know?” Her hand moved up, gently wrapping around Chris’ neck and reminding her what was the missing piece of this whole thing.

Fire burned in her loins, her body wanting, demanding it. But she couldn’t get it, not until she said the words she didn’t want to say yet. “F-fuck off.” She growled, trying to push those two away but they merely laughed-hands continuing to grope, to touch wherever they wished.

A few times, Chris tried to twist away, but that was easy enough to be stopped by her captors. Their weight immediately pressed down, and she had no choice but to stop. To just stay there on all fours and accepting all the stroking and caressing that sent pleasure thrumming beneath her skin. God, she wanted more. But she shouldn’t. The two desires warred within her mind, only the sound of gasp and moans filling the empty room.

Then all of the sudden- it all stopped. Both backed away, no longer touching and Chris didn’t want to admit that she missed it. Her body definitely was more tuned up than before, desiring… more than what was given to her. But the thought of asking more reddened her cheeks further. That would be too embarrassing.

“Aww, look at you, being such an adorable and pretty girl~” She always loved to tease, and this time was no different.

And then her companion had to  _ agree _ and join in. Not as good but she was trying her best. “She is, isn’t she? Even more in this condition… all ready and wet.”

God, Chris wanted to make those two shut up, but their words stoked the fire more. The humiliation, this whole thing… She pressed her thighs together, feeling the wetness within her. Just a word, and they would continue…

“Do you want us to just leave you like this, perhaps?”

“Don’t tease her like that…”

“Not my fault that she hasn’t said the magic word… But she’s definitely teetering there, wouldn’t you say?”

“Indeed, she can start imagining it now, our touches once more upon her skin but this time… in better places.”

Chris felt her throat drying as her mind conjured the very images her captors wanted to dredge up. Her mouth opened slightly, the desire to say it growing stronger in her mind. It would be so easy, but the thought that she was giving up to her captors- Another touch fell upon her, caressing between her legs and sending Chris moaning, her back arching and pressing against that hand.

But as quick as it came, the hand pulled away. “You know you want to say it.”

Why were they so cruel, to tease her so? Chris wanted to complain but she knew they would stop if she did that. Left with one choice, “M-Mistresses…” She finally whimpered out, a few errant tears wetting the blindfold. But there was a part of her that rejoiced in the surrender- the one that loved everything done upon her.

“ _ Good girl _ .” The two of them immediately said, sending a burst of arousal burning through her body, and hands finally descended upon Chris’ body once more.

They touched everywhere, pulling every moan out of Chris’ throat without any mercy. Her nipples were pinched, tweaked, played with while the other touched her lower parts. Fingers gently parted her folds and teased her insides, while occasionally flicking and touching the nub to send her mind reeling with pleasure. “Please-” Her voice choked out, as they played harder, rougher, and drowned Chris in the sensation.

She let that sweep through her body, a keening sound escaping her mouth as she pressed further. More, she needed more...

But before she could reach that peak, they suddenly stopped again and Chris couldn’t help but let loose a whine of frustration.

“I’d love to continue… but you haven’t worn your ‘necklace’ yet…” Even with her blindfold, Chris could hear that undercurrent of smugness. “You know what to do, don’t you? After all, only owned girls are allowed to reach that peak…” A lick against her earlobe, and she shivered involuntarily.

“Don’t you want to just give up and let us take care of it?”

Of course, Her first reaction against the taunts wasn't to give up, but at the same time they had dangled the bait well. She wanted more, the heat still throbbing within her. Even though it would be so humiliating…  _ God _ , she needed more. “Mistresses, please…” She asked, softly and full of desire. Her body was so wet too… “ _ Own me. _ ”

A kiss was pressed against her mouth at once, tongue flicking against hers for a moment before she was let go. “What a good girl, she definitely has to be given a reward, hm?”

A slight clinking of chains could be heard before Chris felt it around her neck: a leather band, tightening until it touched her skin, but no further. Two fingers slipped between the collar and the neck, carefully pulling it as if testing the tightness before it let go and Chris could only think of the presence of this new item.

“You look beautiful like this.” The one on Chris’ back murmured, hand gently sweeping across her neck, briefly tugging the collar and making Chris moan before going down. Running her fingers through her long hair, touching the bare skin… and finally there. “You are wetter than before.” A slight surprise, but she didn’t let Chris dwell upon it further and instead plunged her fingers in, forcing a gasp from how sudden it was.

“And now I’ll have my own fun…” Predatory tone and Chris involuntarily moaned, her mouth opening and making her captor able to plunge her tongue deep into her mouth. Even her hands didn’t waste any time, squeezing and playing with Chris’ chests and sending her body into a tizzy.

“Nn…” She gave no mercy, mixing their saliva together as she continued to send red-hot pleasure across Chris’ body. It didn’t help that her other captor seemed to know every part of her, her fingers sending Chris into spasm from the sheer overload of her senses. Chris found her hands moving, even if they were bound she could still-

“Any other time and we’ll have allowed it, but not this time.” Her voice rumbled against Chris’ skin, her hand pushing deeper, scissoring and spreading carefully. All the while caressing her walls as if seeking something.

“T-Tsu- mmph.” The name almost slipped out, but lips descended upon hers again, pushing it back down into her throat. Chris’ whole mind was floating, deep into the haze of arousal as she let them take control. Yes, that was what they wished, wasn’t it? It took her a long time, but she finally could feel the last few parts of her that still resisted slightly relax and Chris could feel the sheer approval that flowed from their touches.

Gentle and yet demanding, the two of them continued their ministrations, kissing Chris and drowning her with even more caresses than she could deal with. “You are going to be there soon, it seems.” The fingers still moved within, but she was slowing slightly. One Chris wanted to demand to move faster but right now… right now her captors were holding the reins. So she could only let out a soft whine, pressing her body a little more against the penetrating fingers. That just seemed to amuse her. “So impatient.”

“Should we then?” Another kiss upon Chris, and the hands were back in the previous speed.

The dam finally broke, and Chris’ mind drowned in white.

* * *

She didn’t know how many times she had come, however many times she had begged until both of them finally gave her what she wanted. But what she did know was that right now, she was held by the two of them in the middle of the gigantic bed they had. “You two really put me through the wringer there.” She grumbled out, although fondness snuck into her words still.

“I thought that’s what you wished for, Yukine.” Tsubasa smirked slightly from Chris’ right, her left hand curled possessively across Chris’ stomach. “But… are you sure you are okay?”

All the while Maria kept her own touch around Chris’ neck and chin, just caressing them carefully with her fingers. The collar was there. Chris had shook her head when they asked if she wanted it removed. “Do tell us, I… noticed you didn’t react well when I said a certain word.” Maria murmured, and Chris could feel the slight tremble against her skin.

Slowly, she put her hands to cover theirs, squeezing them gently as she let out a small smile. “I’m fine now.” She whispered, reassuring the worry that she was sure these two were feeling. They really were soft-hearted. “I’m not that fragile, you know?” She finally ended up saying, scowling slightly.

The two of them looked at each other before they shook their heads and just snuggled closer, making Chris feel warmer than ever. “Sure, Yukine.” Tsubasa finally said with an amused look.

But before Chris could even consider retorting again, Maria leaned close and whispered right into Chris’s still sensitive ear, “You’re not, but… you like it, don’t you?” A gentle nibble and Chris couldn’t help but let out a strangled sound.

She wanted to do something, but both Maria and Tsubasa seemed to guess what Chris would do and pounced, pinning her down. All she could do was curse at the two of them with flushed cheeks… and enjoying the continuous feeling of safety in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for both solopy567 and ObssessedNuker for betaing this piece! c:


End file.
